Heart of Glass, Spirit of Gold
by KHCrazy
Summary: Her heart is fragile- if you play with it, it will break. Her spirit is strong- she will fight for the things she loves...Yuffie Kisaragi has a heart of glass, and a spirit of gold. One-shot... for now. Tell me if it should be continued !


**AN: Oh, my gosh, school's out! There'll be a lot more stories out on my profile, but focusing on this story… Another Squaffie! In this story, Squall takes on the more caring aspect, like in Kingdom Hearts II. There's more where this came from! I was looking at the Squaffie section of the Kingdom Hearts stories, and I noticed a lot were mine. I didn't know I wrote so many! **

**~~~~~KHCrazy~~~~~**

For the record, Yuffie's spirit would never be crushed. Her heart, on the other hand, was different. It damaged easily, as if it broke frequently. Test her, and her heart will crack. Hurt her, and her heart smashes.

An example of one of Yuffie's lovers that broke her delicate heart was Mister Vincent Valentine.

_It was a cold winter day, _Yuffie remembered, _when Vincent approached me. My body was freezing; I hadn't thought to put winter clothes on. The snow landed flake by flake on my mostly-bare body, causing me to shiver uncontrollably. Vincent put his frigid hand on my shoulder, and I smiled up at him pleadingly. He shook his head and said in his monotone voice, "I'm sorry, Yuffie. It's over." His cape billowed in the wind, hair flying as he walked past me. He set his hand on her shoulder and let it fall to his side as he walked away. The pieces of my heart chipped off as I hollered, "VINCENT!"_

_When he didn't turn, I sank to my knees and tried to find comfort in the numbing snow. When I couldn't find anything but indifference, I curled up in a ball and let the snow feast on my tender skin. I found myself begin to numb, and I hoped I was dying… But instead I was being hurriedly scooped up in someone's arms. Whoever it was, there were two people. According to her voice one of them was Aerith. The other one, he didn't talk. I could've cared less who it wa—_"Yuffie! Yuffie!" There was a familiar voice yelling her name.

Snapping out of her daze, Yuffie stuttered, "Wh-what? I'm here!" She said, rubbing her forehead. Squall came into the room, icy eyes meeting Yuffie's stern violet.

"Yuffie, where have you been? We've been calling you!" Squall scolded.

"Here. Sorry, I was just thinking. Where do you want me?" She asked.

Squall sighed. "Yuffie… What's up?" He asked. Yuffie smiled, determined not to let Squall know why she was so unaware of all this. "What, can't a girl think?" She asked, and went out to help Cid with his Gummi Ship.

"Hey, Cid! Do you need help?" Yuffie yelled over the whirring of the tools.

"Yuffie that'd be great! Can ya watch Dewey, Huey, and Louie for me?" Cid asked in his rough voice.

"Oh, of course!" Yuffie said, glad to have something else on her mind. She walked around with the three ducks, but unfortunately her mind wandered off again…

_The mysterious man placed me near the fire… My eyes cracked open as I realized the man who was carrying me was the silent Squall Leonhart, but now known as Leon. "Yuffie…" Aerith's sweet voice called, and my eyes cracked open. Squall was… Different. Hotter, I guess. His bangs swept over the left side of his face, and were a lighter shade of brown. He'd added a fur trim to his navy short-sleeve bomber. And, for a change, he looked worried. "I'm okay. Just leave me here to thaw," I whispered, barely audible. Aerith left, obeying my whim, but not him. It was almost like he understood my pain… Like he'd experienced all of this before. He looked at me silently for a while, and then hesitantly left. I thought he loved me… I wondered if he really did… Because that's when I began to love him… _

"OI! Yuffie! Where are Huey, Dewey, and Louie?" Cid yelled angrily. Squeezing her eyes shut in a silent apology, Yuffie said, "Sorry Cid! I'll go and find them!" Yuffie ran off to find the three ducklings.

Somewhere along the way, she ran straight into Squall, and her usual pale rosy cheeks turned into a darker shade of red as she saw the lion looking down at her. "Sorry, Squall," She breathed, and tried to go around him.

"Nah-ah-ah, Yuffie," Squall said, and grabbed her shoulders. "We're going to talk."

"T-talk?" Yuffie asked. She was never stable around HIM. She didn't trust herself. "What about?"

"_You_." Squall said. "And why you're acting so weird. You're not hyper like I remember you,"

"A-and?" Yuffie stuttered.

"AND if you _are_ really thinking about something, it's something that you don't want to remember," He guessed.

Yuffie tried to pull away, but Squall was the flypaper and she was the fly.

"Do you remember the day Vincent…"

"Yes," Squall said, also not enjoying the remembrance of how depressed Yuffie was that month.

"Well, I've been thinking about how bad he treated me that day, and I think I need someone else… Someone who loves me… Like…"

"You." They said together.

"But, I thought Rinoa… You wanted—" Yuffie began, but Squall stopped her.

"I decided to stop looking for her, because I knew I wouldn't find her," Squall said quietly. "So I needed someone else,"

At that moment, Yuffie had a revelation. They had both been living their lives in pain. Her golden spirit had covered her pain. Her spirit was strong; her cheerfulness covered the tragedy that happened to her family so early on… Yuffie's sister, Yuffie's mother, Yuffie's father, and Yuffie's brother had their hearts taken. Squall had saved her from her Heartless-filled home.

"I could be that someone else…?" Yuffie suggested. "Because I love you Squall. All my life, you've looked out for me, and I ignored it. You love me too, I just know it!"

Squall stared at her.

"Well? Is it true? Because I would love if we could be together… and not cheat… and be loyal… I can be all of those things!" Yuffie pointed out.

Without any warning, Squall leaned over and placed his soft lips on Yuffie's trembling ones. She fell into the kiss, and so did he. They both enjoyed it. When their lips parted, Yuffie giggled and laid her head on Squall's chest. Her heart was mending again. Thank you Squall, thank you.

**So? What did you think! Yes, Squall is OOC, but I wanted him to take on a more caring personality for this story. R&R is appreciated! **


End file.
